


The Birds of War

by Delta140



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: Mercy has a secret 'admiration'  for Pharah, but with another war looming, she's not sure she'll ever be able to confess her feelings, but with her thoughts and constantly being around the woman of her dreams, her role as healer, is just that little bit harder





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on a different site, that I was apart of, so I didn't steal it.

Dr. Angela Ziegler was a striking woman, she had platinum hair, that always seemed to be tied up into a ponytail, she had a slender but strong figure and the type of look that made anyone with a collapsed lung to a minor scratch calm down and go through the medic's thorough medical exam. She had the beauty that made men and women around the base turn heads, but this couldn't have mattered now in the heat of battle, her usually angelic features smeared in brown, dried out blood of her teammates. Their gaping wounds healed by the power of Mercy's caduceus staff, seeming perfectly fine while she had witnessed this teammate almost dead, hell she had seen McCree  flat line just to drag him back to reality  
  
She had not missed the whispers around the base of how she kept going, seeing her friends near death, when some agent called her heartless that was the edge of her patience, especially because it was Junkrat and she had patched him up more times than she could remember. When a hail of bullets flew over her head she was rushing to help whoever they had burrowed themselves into, seeing it was Pharah, she double timed it, running in heels was difficult but she would do anything for a patient. Pharah, or Fareeha as she was more commonly known, was a tall, strong and dark skinned figure with well defined muscles and black hair.  
  
Angela had an unspoken 'admiration' for the armoured soldier and she had been good at hiding it, but this was no time to be pondering about such an _undoctorly_ thought, she rushed down to her knees to help  
"sorry, my staff's charge is low" Mercy explained as she took medical equipment seemingly out of thin air, "I have to do this the old fashioned way, relax mein schatz."  
"' _Schatz_.'" Pharah repeated, pronouncing it wrong and pain making it even more difficult as Mercy's suit analysed the damage, "what does that mean"  
"It means..." searching frantically for an answer that sounded normal for this situation, "... Patient! Yes, it means 'patient.' Anyway, you have bruising on some of your muscle tissue and some minor bleeding on your chest and lower abdomen, your armour took most of the force, but one bullet pierced your suit and shoulder and will need to be taken out, so take off your shoulder armour please."  
  
Pharah couldn't help herself, "you haven't even taken me to dinner and you're telling me to get undressed." She commented while taking the armour off, the statement was followed by a laugh which quickly turned to a pained grunt.  
"Depending on how this mission goes we could be doing both," The words just seemed to slip out and as soon as she realised what she said she got a blush as hot as the sun and it spread to her ears, she then focused on getting the fragments of the bullets out. A quick glance toward Fareeha was enough to confirm that she too was blushing.  
  
"Sor-. Wha-. Excuse me?" She said stumbling over her words, Mercy, with her blush still on her cheeks, didn't say anything else but Fareeha wasn't going to let it go. "Angela, what d-did you say?"  
"I d-didn't s-say anything" Angela hastily replied  
"But I distinctly heard-" Fareeha began but then stopped herself, "never mind, Mercy?"  
"Hmm?" Mercy replied bandaging up the wound  
"Let's rain justice" Pharah retorted, putting on her helmet, she got up with little help and rocket jumped on to a near by building . The Talon team had bunched up, with their tanks in front and other soldiers at the back. A quick smile flashed on her face, she called Mercy up and she knew what she wanted and started to damage boost her. "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Came the ear splitting roar from Pharah. The Talon team had looked up towards the sound and before they could react. they were piles of charred flesh and shattered bones.  
  
After, when they had cleaned up their mess and the town people had come out of the local disaster shelter, Fareeha looked at Angela who was putting some water, from her water bottle, on her hands and washing the blood off her face and said playfully ,"Do not think that I have forgotten about your statement Dr. Ziegler." The blush on Angela's cheeks returned but she didn't have to long to think about that because a little girl, about 13 ran up to her and enveloped her in a quick, tight hug, taken back, she realised that there was no threat and crouched down to eye level with the girl.  
  
"Mercy! You're my hero! After the first news show of you, I always watched you on the TV! This is a dream come true!" The girl said excitedly  
Angela smiled, "I have a lot of experience in heading wounds, but making dreams come true is a new thing to me."  
To this, the girl laughed, even though this was true, "I bet you have people coming up to you all the time."  
"Yes, but they usually want patching up."Mercy replied.  
This time the girl laughed at the joke but then her eyes grew wide as they fell on the staff on her back, "is-is that the caduceus staff?" Her eyes lighting up, "I've read so much about it!"  
"Yes it is, I'm impressed that you know about it." she paused, "do you want to hold it?"  
The smile on her face grew even bigger, "do-do you mean it?" Mercy nodded while taking the staff off her back, the girl was practically beside herself with excitement  
"Now be careful." Mercy cautioned  
She slowly nodded and began to calm down, "Ok! I will!" She picked it up with the upmost of care. "Heroes never die!" She shouted, "healing beam activated," she tried pressing the healing beam button and when nothing happened she looked up to Angela with tears in her eyes  
"No, no, don't cry, don't cry, it's not broken, it's just out of power" she said in a soothing tone and the girls expression immediately softened, "now do you want an autograph or photo or something? I am new to this." She asked sheepishly, while the girl gave her the staff back.  
The girls face lit up and she nodded vigorously, taking out her phone and getting ready beside her, she took I quick selfie and took a little book and pen out of her pocket.  
"Do you want me to sign it 'Dr. Angela Ziegler' or 'Mercy'?" Angela asked, "Angela is my real name" she explained  
"Can I have both?" She asked sheepishly and when Angela nodded the smile grew even bigger.  
"What's your name?"  
"Chloe." Chloe excitedly replied  
"Ok. To Chloe, your resident guardian angel, Dr. Angela Ziegler, commonly know as Mercy." She told Chloe what she was writing and with every word she seemed to get even more excited.  
"I can't believe it! I have Mercy's autograph!" She practically shouted and gave her another quick hug, "bye Mercy! You're the best!" Then she ran off and Mercy let out a content sigh.  
  
"You seem to be good with kids." Came the voice behind her, Angela turned around to reveal Fareeha still standing there.  
"I thought you would have went back to the transport." Came Angela's reply  
"What, and miss that talk with you" Fareeha replied  
"You need a medical exam to see if you have any more wounds, so later ok? Let's just get back to base"  
  
Later, after the trip back to the watchpoint, Angela was overworked, going through all the agents and checking for any injuries was annoying to say the least but it had to be done. She was dreading Fareeha's medical exam, knowing that she would still remember her slip up. Then her nightmare came true as she heard the door open and saw the tall figure of Fareeha.  
"Hello mein schatz." the woman standing in the doorway said smugly  
"You are the patient, not me." Angela replied, looking a bit nervous  
"I have google you know, _my darling_." When the final two words came out of her mouth, I blush hotter than the last one appeared instantly. "Don't worry ya amar it's ok." Fareeha obviously noticed the reaction.

 

"Well, you know what I said but I don't know what 'amar' means."  
"It means 'doctor'." Fareeha replied coolly,  
"I have a computer right over there." Angela said gesturing over to the computer on her desk  
"Fine it means 'my moon'." She replied, voice hardly over a whisper.  
The blush somehow grew stronger on Angela's face as she said "now undress to your bra and panties, for the medical exam."  
"Is this becoming a theme between us" Fareeha said sarcastically while taking her tank top off.  
"I wouldn't mind it" Angela accidentally said aloud, "Scheiße!" She shouted when she realized what she said.  
Fareeha's eyes widened and she stumbled over her words, "d-do you want me- would you like me to- do you want this to become a theme?"  
Angela's crush on Fareeha took over, "yes!" She quickly said before snapping back to reality, "no! I don't-"  
She was cut off by a deep kiss which she passionately returned, after the surprise had left her, if any of you have ever had a crush on anyone and then suddenly you find their lips on yours, you can imagine how ecstatic Angela felt, after keeping her crush a secret for so long, this was a great relief, then it sadly ended, "that's one way to shut me up." Angela said still a little confused, "let's get this exam done." With Angela's work done and Fareeha fully clothed and walking towards the door, before Angela noticed the time was 23:30 and quickly stopped her, "sleep with me?" She whispered  and when she realised what she had said, Angela quickly corrected herself, "I mean sleep in the same bed as me not the physical act of... _That_."  
"I am tired, so yeah ok, let's go to bed." Fareeha replied with a yawn and with that Angela found herself picked up bridal style, carried into her room and gently put on her bed. "Good night, mien schatz."  
_"Sweet dreams, ya amar"_

Angela awoke to the buzzing of a message on her phone, the clock on her phone revealed that it was 12:00, much later than she usually awoke, but being in the arms of the person you love does that, the message was from Lena and it said _,  'needed to ask a medical question but saw you were busy._ ;)' it showed a picture of Angela and Fareeha wrapped in each other's arms. She looked to the other side of the bed to notice a note that read, 'gone to make breakfast, join me when you wake up'  she begrudgingly got up and went to the watchpoint kitchen. When she got there she was thankful to see it empty except Fareeha who was making bacon, toast and fried eggs, she put another piece of bacon on the plate and brought it to the table "morning ya amar, you're just in time for... Brunch, I guess you could call it" Fareeha said cheerily, taking a drink of tea

"Yes, I got your note, by the way Lena knows about us." Angela replied and Fareeha nearly spat out her tea, "what? How? We have only been going out for 13 hours."  
"She needed to ask me a medical question and saw us sleeping together, so what should we do?"  
"Well first things first is install curtains for the window in your room that leads to the med bay and talk to Lena about It I guess, but for now, let's just enjoy our breakfast. How did you sleep?" Fareeha asked  
"It was the best sleep I have had in a long time, who would have know that a strong Egyptian's arms was more comfortable than a duvet." Angela replied with a content sigh, "what about you?"  
"It was nice to sleep in someone's arms." Fareeha had a shy smile, "especially if that 'someone' is the person I've had a crush on since my first medical exam with her."  
"You've already wooed me." Angela replied with a laugh, "and I know what it feels like to have a crush on someone ever since you first healed them." As Angela finished her confession, Fareeha threw her a knowing smile, they finished breakfast and decided to talk to Lena about what she saw.  
At lena's bedroom door, Angela knocked and after a slight pause they heard a cockney accent, "come in!" The couple proceeded to go in and when Lena saw them, her expression changed to a wide smile, " hello love birds how can I help ya?"  
"We wanted to talk to you about what you saw" they replied simultaneously  
"What I saw, was you too spooning in Angela's bed" she shouted with a smug smile  
"Yes. We'd prefer if you'd keep your voice down and not tell anyone" Angela, clearly annoyed, replied  
"Wait you didn't want anyone to know?" She rhetorically asked, "'cause I already posted the picture on the base's forums"  
"Du kleines Stück Scheisse! Why would you do that?" Angela shouted  
"I thought it was too cute!" Lena declared, "and I wanted to let everyone see it!"  
Fareeha looked at Angela, "we're not going to hear the end of this are we?"  
"No mien schatz" Angela replied "we will not" she then brought her into a deep kiss before hearing a camera shutter  
"That's going on the forums!"  
"LENA!" The embraced couple shouted

~Translations~

Du kleines Stück Scheisse-you little shit- German

Ya amar- my moon- Arabic

Mien schatz- my darling-German

Scheiße- fuck- German


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter I didn't proof read this chapter so please point out any mistakes

Now that the entire base knew about them, Fareeha and Angela were having a hard time being taken seriously by the younger, or slightly crazy, Overwatch members. In a medical exam, where Angela was telling Hana to remove her t-shirt, so she could treat quite a major wound, she was met with a smug smile and, 'I don't think Fareeha would appreciate this!'

It wasn't any better for Fareeha, because during a routine training, Jamison was climbing up the training ropes and then he shouted towards Major Amari, 'you'll be climbing on something different tonight!' Everyone in the base just seemed to stop when Angela and Fareeha crossed paths, most people expecting a massive show of emotion, they expect Angela to be whisked up into Fareeha's arms and taken away to some romantic spot where it felt like nothing could stop them. When all that happens is they politely say hello to each other and go on their way but you can almost feel the disappointment in the air. Of course, others had a more serious tone about the whole situation, such as Jack who had told them not to let it get in the way of their duties or Winston, who told Angela that she shouldn’t use more medical supplies than needed on Fareeha, which was understandable because medical supplies are hard to get due to Overwatch activity being illegal.

The ’happy’ couple were in their room and with everyone patronizing them, this moment of peace was like a torch in a pitch-black room. Fareeha was the one to break the silence, “how was your day?” Using a conversation starter which is over used and incredible cliché.

“shit.” Angela replied flatly, “you?”

“Complete and utter crap.” She said in a tone that matched Angela’s perfectly, “the usual people and insults?”

“yep, but no point in dwelling on what has already happened so I’m going to get a shower.” Angela said, getting off the bed.

Fareeha had a sly smile, “do you mind if I join you?”

“y-yeah, sure.” Angela replied, stumbling over her words.

One needlessly long shower later and the two were back in their room and getting ready to go to bed, until Angela remembered that Fareeha was going on a mission the day after, “when are you shipping out?” Angela asked.

“Tomorrow, early” Fareeha replied.

“how early?”

“0500 hours.”

“Holy shit!” Angela remarked, “I probably won’t be awake when you leave, so I wish you the best of luck and try not to wake me” she added with a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

Fareeha let out a small laugh, “I won’t, good night, ya amar” Fareeha said gently

“night, mien schatz”

Angela awoke the next morning and found the other side of the bed empty, no surprise there, she got up and walked to the watchpoint’s kitchen and as soon as she walked through the door, the loud conversations fell to hushed whispers, people, apparently, thought she was emotionally  unstable because her significant other was away and had a chance to be injured, or worse, and that even the slightest sound would make her go crazy, Angela let out a small sigh, got her food and went back to her office. people came and went throughout the day, everyone still tip-toeing around her, all the other days went something like that, until the ongoing mission was over. Angela was one of the people waiting to meet the Heroes coming back, first came Soldier: 76, then Zayra, Lúcio, D.Va and McCree, they were all battered and bruised but then a junior doctor came out of the transport, dragging a stretcher and on it was the mangled body of Fareeha. Angela didn’t hesitate, she ran over to the junior doctor, she took the stretcher from him and practically ran to the med bay. Now she was getting her medical supplies while the scanner analysed the damage. A punctured lung, broken bones, a dislocated arm and multiple bullets stuck in every part of her body. After Angela had repaired her lung and stabilized her breathing, she used some artificial bone marrow to close the breaks in her bones and to help them heal, she took the bullet fragments out and bandaged up her wounds, then she relocated her arm, popping it back in place. Fareeha was now on one of the med bay’s beds, connected to multiple monitors to measure beats per minute, breathing and the like, with Angela sitting at her bedside and that’s where she vowed to stay until Fareeha woke up.

Angela awoke the next day, still in her chair and she wasn’t that surprised to see Fareeha still unconscious on the bed in front of her, she did have a pang of disappointment though, she knew it was absurd but it wouldn’t stop her from hoping. But she still had a job to do, so she begrudgingly got up and started her research, Angela was too worried to eat and couldn’t take a bite at breakfast and it was the same for her other meals but that wouldn’t stop her closest friends bringing her meals every day, even though they were discarded into her bin. She checked on Fareeha regularly and was happy to see that Fareeha’s condition had improved by the end of the day and that the wounds were healing up nicely. Three days later, Angela had finished her work and she had to admit that she missed the feel of Fareeha beside her, so Angela made sure the door to the med bay was locked and decided to lie beside Fareeha, with her warmth beside Angela, she fell straight to sleep.

She was awoken by a groan of pain and after a pause there was a voice, “Do you treat all your patients like this?” Fareeha said with a sly smile.

“Fareeha! Y-your awake! I never left your side!” Angela remarked with delight.

“quite literally, I can see” she said, “what happened?”

“you were pretty roughed up, close to death, when you came back from your mission, I got to you just in time, how do you feel?” Angela asked.

“Like I’ve been run over by a train” Fareeha replied.

“Ah, so better than normal then” she said with a smile, “can you walk?”

“I think so” she replied, getting off the bed with Angela’s help.

“do you feel any pain?” Angela asked.

“No, I don’t, I feel fine” she replied.

“good, then it won’t hurt when I do this!” Angela stated, enveloping her in a tight hug, “I missed you so much and I was so worried, mien schatz! Please be more careful in the future.

“It's hurting now" Fareeha grunted and Angela quickly let go "and I will be, ya amar.” She answered with a sincere smile, “By the amount of uneaten food on your desk and in the bin, I assume that you haven’t eaten in a while, so do you want to go to the watchpoint’s kitchen?

“yeah, ok” She said. “and this time I’ll make you breakfast!” she added.

After breakfast was over Fareeha just lounged around the med bay to stay close to Angela, even though Fareeha had a day off, the work of a Doctor is never over, but thank fully no one needed healing so they just stayed in each other arms and talked the hours away.


End file.
